nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Farah Atassi
belge | activités = Plasticienne | autres activités = | formation = | maîtres = | élèves = | mouvement = | mécènes = | influencé par = | influence de = | récompenses = | œuvres principales = | compléments = }} Farah Atassi est une plasticienne belge, née le à Bruxelles. Elle vit et travaille à Paris. Biographie Farah Atassi est née en 1981 à Bruxelles de parents syriens. Elle est diplômée de l’École nationale supérieure des beaux-arts de Paris . Évoluant entre figuration et abstraction, elle peint des intérieurs vides, des non-lieux : les salles d’attente, les lieux publics ou privés, désertés et dépouillés, sont devenus sa marque de fabrique, avec des allusions à Malevitch et des constructions souvent géométriques . Prix et Résidences * 2013 : Nomination au prix prix Marcel Duchamp . * 2013 : Résidence à l’International Studio & Curatorial Program (ISCP), New York, USA * 2012 : Lauréate du Prix Jean-François Prat, France Expositions personnelles * 2013 : Galerie Xippas, Paris, France * 2012 : Farah Atassi & Stéphanie Cherpin, galerie Edouard Manet, Gennevilliers, France. * 2011 : Galerie Xippas, Paris, France. * 2011 : Farah Atassi & Elodie Lesourd, Les Eglises, centre d’art contemporain, Chelles, France. * 2010 : La Vitrine, Galerie Jean Brolly, Paris, France. Expositions collectives * 2013 : After, avec Leonor Antunes, Farah Atassi, David Diao, Iñigo Manglano-Ovalle, Josiah McElheny, Bojan Šarčević, Franck Scurti, Simon Starling et Lucy Williams. Commissaire : Marjolaine Lévy, Galerie JGM, Paris, France. * 2013 : Farah Atassi, Latifa Echakhch, Claire Fontaine, Raphaël Zarka, artistes nominés pour le prix Marcel Duchamp 2013, Musée des beaux-arts de Libourne, France. * 2013 : Entre deux, commissaire : Hélène Audiffren, Musée régional d'art contemporain Languedoc-Roussillon, Sérignan, France. * 2013 : Boîte-en-Valise, Institut Français * 2012 : Fruits de la passion - Société des Amis du Mnam - Dix ans du Projet pour l'Art Contemporain, Musée national d'art moderne, Centre Georges-Pompidou, Paris, France. * 2012 : L’art contemporain s’invite à Saint Germain, édition du Parcours Saint-Germain, Paris, France. * 2011 : Soudain, Déjà, commissaire : Guillaume Désanges, ENSBA, Paris, France. * 2011 : Pearls of the North, Palais d'Iéna, Paris, France. * 2011 : Beyond the Crisis, Biennale de Curitiba, commissaires : Alfons Hug et Ticio Escobar, Brésil. Look, inaugural exhibition, Xippas art contemporain, Geneva, Switzerland. * 2011 : There are two sides to every coin, and two sides to your face, Galerie Xippas, Paris, France. * 2011 : Si l’espace n’était qu’une dimension intérieure, Abbaye Saint-André, Meymac, France. * 2010 : Festival, New Festival of the Pompidou center in the Hermitage, commissaire : Bernard Blistène, Hermitage Museum, Saint-Petersbourg, Russie. * 2010 : Dynasty, ARC/ Palais de Tokyo, Paris, France. * 2010 : 55ème Salon de Montrouge, commissaire : Stéphane Corréard, La Fabrique, Montrouge, France. * 2009 : Treasures for Theatre, commissaires : Cécilia Bécanovic La Ferme du Buisson, Noisiel, France. * 2009 : Insides/Insights, galerie ANNE +, Ivry-sur-Seine, France. * 2008 : Inertie du héros, commissaire : La Vitrine, galerie des Beaux-Arts de Cergy, Paris, France. Collections * Musée d'art contemporain du Val-de-Marne, Vitry-sur-Seine, France. * Musée national d’art moderne, Centre Georges-Pompidou, Paris, France. * Fonds national d’art contemporain, Paris, France . * Frac Aquitaine, Bordeaux, France. * Musée des Beaux-Arts de Dole, France. * Société générale, Paris-la Défense, France. Notes et références Voir aussi Sources * . * . * . * Anaël Pigeat, « Farah Atassi », Art press, juin 2012. * . * Corinne Rondeau et Vincent Huguet, «La Dispute», France Culture, diffusion le 11 septembre 2013 (de 21h à 22h). * Parole d’artiste : Farah Atassi « Modernisme, ornement et folklore », propos recueillis par Frédéric Bonnet, Le Journal des arts, n°397, 20 septembre-3 octobre 2013, p 14. * Emmanuelle Lequeux : « Farah Atassi, la fulgurance des lignes pures », Le Quotidien de l’art, n°447, vendredi 20 septembre 2013, p 8 * . Sources sur le web * * . * Farah Atassi chez Michel Rein Catégorie:Naissance à Bruxelles Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain belge Catégorie:Naissance en mars 1981